The Rhinos
The Rhinocerotidae Astra, usually abbreviated to Space Rhinos or just the Rhinos, are a Space Marine chapter hailing from Yekna Prime located in Segmentum Ultima. They are best known for their relentless charges and the brutal melee which usually follows. So long as at least one Rhino remains the frontal assault does not cease. The current chapter master of the Rhinos is Akachi Masego. Background Yekna Prime Yekna Prime is a planet located in the southernmost region of Segmentum Ultima near Pavonis on the outskirts of Pax Ultramar. Its atmosphere is fair and landmass plentiful. In most cases a planet such as this would have long since undergone rapid industrialization. However, on account of its proximity to Pavonis, an affluent mining world, and Pax Ultramar, the Ultramarine territories, Yekna Prime has largely gone overlooked. But for a few cities the landmass is largely underpopulated. What's more, the planet is distant from Terra and offers few worthwhile resources to the Imperium. As such it is unlikely to undergo rapid colonization any time soon. Consequently the expansive grasslands of Yekna Prime go largely unspoiled, the rhinoceroses from which the chapter heraldry was wrought still roaming peacefully. The Rhinos have not taken this rare gift for granted, valuing the peace of their homeworld immensely. They would do anything to ensure the safety of Yekna Prime. Fortress-Monastery The Rhino Fortress Monastery, Karisimbi, is located far from any Yeknian cities on account of the chapter preferring quiet solitude in the short periods of time between wars. Karisimbi is built into the side of a lone mountain, a labyrinth of wide tunnels and passageways the layout of which only a member of the Chapter would know. Near the peak of Karisimbi lies the Overlook, named on account of its view of the Yeknian grasslands. This is where the war council meet. Founding With Yekna Prime being the backwater, underpopulated planet it is there were very few records kept of the Rhinos' founding. What records were kept have since been sealed by the Inquisition. Consequently there can be no confirming which founding birthed the Rhinos or from which Primarch they are descended. When pressed the Rhinos carefully avoid answering how old (or young) the chapter is and claim to be descendants of Dorn. However, these claims are unsubstantiated and the Imperial Fists do not consider the Rhinos to be a successor chapter. If they are sons of Dorn, they are his bastard sons. The War Council It was decided by one of the early Chapter Masters of the Rhinos that the captaincy should meet on a regular basis to best assign Chapter resources - this is especially necessary for the partitioning of the modest chapter fleet. Thus the war council was formed, a quinquennial meeting of the Chapter Master and his ten Captains in solitude at the Overlook. It should be noted that no one from outside the Chapter is permitted to attend this council. Additionally, the labyrinthine nature of Karisimbi in combination with secrecy concerning exactly when the war council is held has protected against infiltration. There have been successful attempts to navigate Karisimbi and reach the Overlook by concerned parties within the Imperium, but never on the right day and time. Chapter Fleet The Rhinos, preferring close quarter combat, maintain only a small fleet which they use primarily for transportation from warzone to warzone rather than void war. This fleet is composed of one Battle Barge, four Strike Cruisers and five Rapid Strike Vessels. Each Battle Barge/Strike Cruiser houses up to two companies and the Rapid Strike Vessels are assigned by where the war council deem they are needed most. Known Vessels * Radi Hasira - Battle Barge, Chapter Flagship, meaning "Thundering Wrath" * Ivor Kifo - Strike Cruiser, meaning "Ivory Death" * Kupenya Pembe - Strike Cruiser, meaning "Penetrating Horn" * Chuma Ngozi - Strike Cruiser, meaning "Iron Skin" * Yasiyopimika Malipo - Strike Cruiser, meaning "Unceasing Charge" Notable Members Chapter Master Akachi Masego The reign of Rhino chapter masters tends to be brief - a symptom of their tactical preference. That being said, the current chapter master, Akachi Masego, has reigned for a surprisingly long time. Not for lack of recklessness. In battle Akachi Masego leads from the front in his modified, horned tactical dreadnought armour wielding a thunder hammer in his right hand and power sword in his left. The impact of his wrathful charge has broken the lines of lesser races on multiple occasion. But leading from the front has left its mark on Akachi. His body is heavily scarred, his right arm is prosthetic and he only has one eye. It is by the Emperor's divine grace Akachi has lasted this long. But not even the Emperor's divine protection lasts forever - soon he is likely to fall. First-Captain Ekene Folami Chief among the Rhino captaincy and one of the oldest living Rhinos, Ekene Folami is the right hand of Akachi Masego and captain of the Rhinos' first company. In battle Ekene dons his tusked tactical dreadnought armour wielding a chainfist and lightning claw. Like Akachi Masego, Ekene Folami has undergone substantial amounts of prosthesis. Notably Ekene's arms are both bionic, having lost them to the Djin Blade of an Archon of the Severed (whom he subsequently delivered a fatal headbutt). Currently First-Captain Folami is commanding the war effort against the Severedhttp://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Kabal_of_the_Severed, focusing particularly on hunting down S'aronai Ariensishttp://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/S'aronai_Ariensis. Relationships Allies Iros Apex, The Iron Tiger Iros Apex is an Imperial Knight Freeblade who has pledged his services to the Rhinos. The war council sends Iros to wherever he is needed most. He has gained the title 'Iron Tiger' on account of his ferocity and cunning in close quarters. The Swordfishhttp://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Swordfish Whilst Yekna Prime is not near Atanis IV and the Rhinos have not fought alongside the Swordfish on more than a handful of occasions, Einar Pisc has followed their exploits and continues to be impressed. Einar's interest is likely on account of their similarly innocuous heraldry which appears to have produced a feeling of kinship. Inquisition In what has become a strangely rare occurrence, the Rhinos, despite a tenebrous founding involving the Inquisition, actually foster a good relationship with the Inquisition. This is especially the case for the Ordo Xenos on account of the Rhinos' efforts against the threat without. Enemies Eldar As a consequence of its proximity to both Iyanden and Alaitoc the Rhinos have engaged the Eldar of both Craftworlds on multiple occasion with mixed outcomes - the preferred tactic of charging headlong into the enemy does not work as effectively against Eldar as they would hope, a fact which frustrates the Rhinos greatly. Dark Eldar To the Rhinos engaging the Dark Eldar is as frustrating as engaging their Craftworld kin for similar reasons - easy, direct combat is infrequent at best. The Rhinos have had fairly regular run-ins with the space faring Kabal of the Severed. First-Captain Folami is particularly interested in engaging the Dark Eldar. Tau Empire The Rhinos have regularly assisted in the war effort against Tau expansion. Neutral Lur'tae'mont Separatistshttp://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lur%E2%80%99tae%E2%80%99mont_Separatists This particular rogue's gallery began its relationship with the Rhinos on mutually beneficial terms, the Separatists aiding the Rhinos in their campaign against the Tau (albeit for personal gain). However, the Lur'tae'mont Separatists have proceeded to leave Tau space and enter territories not far from Yekna Prime, raiding and pillaging as they go - it's only a matter of time until the Separatists set their sights on Yekna Prime at which point this neutrality is lost. Quotes Other users are welcome to leave quotes about The Rhinos chapter by characters of their own devising. By About Gallery 4b6270a9089ff3517230d04c23bec2ad.png Spacemarine.png Akachi Masego.jpg References Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium